SMG 08/18
The Schwarzlose submachine gun, also dubbed the SMG 08/18 and Maxim SMG, are the unofficial names for an experimental German submachine gun based on the MG 08/18 (the upgraded air-cooled version of MG 08/15), created by firearms designer . The gun is fed from a multi-column en-bloc clip which held eight columns of ten 9mm Parabellum cartridges. The clip is inserted into the left side of the feeding box and pulled upwards into the chamber by a rack mechanism within the gun. When a column is emptied, the clip is pulled to the right, putting the second column in position. When all rounds are fired, the empty clip is pushed out through a slot on the right side of the feed box. Battlefield 1 |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic |rof = 770 RPM |ammotype = 9x19mm Parabellum |magazine = 80 + 1 rounds |reserve = 162 rounds |reload = 4.5s (Empty) 3.95s (Bullets Left) |hud = |damage = 28 - 15 * 28 (0-11 meters) * 28 - 25 (11-12 meters) * 25 - 20.84 (12-21 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (21-22 meters) * 20 - 17.37 (22-29 meters) * 17.37 - 16.67 (29-30 meters) * 16.67 - 15 (30-37 meters) * 15 (37+ meters) |vel = 380 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1.25 (Factory) 1.5 (Optical) |recoildec = 16 (Factory) 8 (Optical) |spreadz = Factory 0.3 (Static) 0.5 (Moving) Optical 0.225 (Static) 0.375 (Moving) |spreaduz = 1.5 (Static) 2.25 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.045 |spreaddec = 4.05 (Factory) 2.7 (Optical) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The SMG 08/18 is a weapon introduced in the Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar expansion for the Assault kit. It features an 80-round box magazine with a rate of fire of 770 RPM. The gun will overheat after firing around 30 consecutive rounds. There are two variants of the SMG 08/18: Factory and Optical. Factory The SMG 08/18 Factory is the standard version of the weapon. Optical The SMG 08/18 Optical is equipped with a lens sight, offering improved aimed accuracy. Weapon Skins · |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Faustschlag · |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Gnila Lipa · Battle of Gorlice-Tarnów · Battle of Jugla · Battle of Lutsk }} Gallery SMG0818-Fac-BF1.png|'SMG08/18 Factory' BF1-SMG0818-Fac-1.jpg|First person BF1-SMG0818-Fac-2.jpg|Iron sights BF1-SMG0818-Fac-4.jpg|Reloading the SMG08/18 Factory BF1-SMG0818-Fac-3.jpg|Operating the charging handle of the SMG08/18 Factory SMG08 18 Codex Entry.png|SMG08/18 Codex Icon SMG0818-Op-BF1.png|'SMG08/18 Optical' BF1-SMG0818-Op-1.jpg|First person BF1-SMG0818-Op-2.jpg|Lens Sight with Dot reticle Skins SMG0818-Fac-BF1-Leg.png|Von Kluck Trivia *The SMG 08/18 is one of only three weapons not used by the Support class that can have AA Sights equipped in lieu of the standard iron sights, the other being the Medic's Howell Automatic and Fedorov-Degtyarev rifles. *The SMG 08/18 received an increase in fire rate from 450 RPM to 770 RPM with the release of the Battlefield 1 February Patch, along with Battlefield 1: Apocalypse, representing a 70% increase in RPM. *A glitch occurs when firing the gun from 30 bullets to empty. Both the overheat and the reload animation play at the same time causing awkward hand animations. References Category:Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1